


Dream SMP theories

by AppleArmy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream SMP Theories, Dream Smp headcannons, Harpocrates - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Protesilaus, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sic Semper Tyrannis, Syndicate, Theories, head cannons, theory, zephyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleArmy/pseuds/AppleArmy
Summary: Theories on who Harpocrates could be, what Ranboo’s and Niki’s code names are, and more.Who’s the 5th member of the syndicate?Dream smp theories
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Who is Harpocrates?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [400Pineconessss004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/400Pineconessss004/gifts).



> Leave a comment on who you think it is! :D

Syndicate members

Technoblade— Protesilaus- Greek hero in the Trojan war  
Philza————- Zephyrus- god of the west wind

Unknown——- Harpocrates- god of silence, secrets, and confidentiality 

Ranboo———-unknown 

Niki—————- unknown

Technoblade refers to harpocrates using the pronoun ‘he’ so we can assume that they are male, this illuminates all the girls as viable possible options. Technoblade does not share Harpocrates identity. True to his code name, Harpocrates is secretive and keeps his name confidential. I believe that this character is going to be revealed to be Callahan. Callahan is a quiet character, his voice has never been heard in a video. He hasn’t been involved in much lore and he hasn’t been on the smp in a bit, but like this could be him trying to get in the lore.

Who is Harpocrates?

Very unlikely/ not possible  
Dream——————currently in prison  
Tommy——————currently in prison, believed to be dead, and on bad terms with techno  
Schlatt——————-currently dead  
Wilbur———————currently dead  
Alyssa——————— is a female  
Hannah——————-is a female  
Captain puffy———-is a female and with snowchester  
Tubbo———————-founder and resident of snowchester  
Jack manifold———member of snowchester  
Slimecicle—————member of snowchester  
Foolish——————- member of snowchester  
Karl————————member of Kinoko Kingdom  
Sapnap——————member of Kinoko Kingdom  
George——————member of Kinoko Kingdom  
Vikkstar—————-Member of boomer vill  
Lazarbeam————member of boomer vill  
BBH———————under control of egg/Eggpire  
Antfrost—————under control of egg/Eggpire  
Punz——————-Eggpire  
Ponk——————-Eggpire/ Greater Dream smp

Unlikely  
Connoreatspants—not involved with lore/ comic relief?  
Skeppy———not involved with lore/ comic relief?  
HBomb———not involved with lore/ comic relief  
Purpled——— mercenary on job for Eggpire/ low chance of being harpocrates  
Fundy———— not on good terms with philza/ to be honest no clue what’s going on with his character right now  
Quakity———he is not quite/ silence let’s be honest  
Awesamdude—— not an anarchist

Possible  
Callahan—————has not spoken/ is silence  
Eret————————maybe? Idk just a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any information is incorrect please tell me I the comments.  
> Who do you guys think the 5th member is? What do you think Ranboo’s code name is going to be? What about Niki? Who do you think is going to be a future member? Any counter theory’s, points, or flaws in my logic?


	2. Niki and Ranboo code names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Code names

Possible code names for Niki and Ranboo.

Niki:  
Adrestia-goddess of revolt, just retribution and sublime balance between good and evil.

Nemesis- the goddess of divine retribution and revenge, who would show her wrath to any human being that would commit hubris

Oizys- is the goddess of misery, anxiety, grief, and depression.  
Pelios- god of emotions

Ranboo:  
Janus- a two face god of all beginnings and believe that his association with doorways is derivative. 

Lethe- the personification of oblivion. In Greek mythology, "Lethe" was a river in Hades (the Underworld) that made people forget all their memories if they drank from it. 

Orthus- a two-faced dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other ideas on what their code names are going to be?


	3. G-guys I got ranboo’s name right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH

Sorry I’m just so excited, I got it right. His code name is Lethe!!!!!!! Now we just need Niki :)  
Ant guess for Niki’s name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For niki’s code name I’m leaning towards Oizys but nemesis and Adrestia are still viable options.

**Author's Note:**

> If any information is incorrect please tell me I the comments.  
> Who do you guys think the 5th member is? What do you think Ranboo’s code name is going to be? What about Niki? Who do you think is going to be a future member? Any counter theory’s, points, or flaws in my logic?


End file.
